Divine Escape
by Lexicon12
Summary: It wasn’t often that I reflected on the past and yet now it was all I could seem to think of as I fought with every bone in my lethal body to avenge the man that had shown me what it was to live...' Was Victoria Really That Evil Or Just Misunderstood?
1. Chapter 1

Forks, Washington 2007

It wasn't often that I reflected on the past and yet now it was all I could seem to think of as I fought with every bone in my lethal body to avenge the man that had shown me what it was to live.

I saw the foolish one of my kind directly below me – the one obsessed with the human. Everything about her screamed average, yet I knew that it was his extreme desire to protect her that would give me the upper hand against him.

I sped from the tree I was in, to the spot where she hid, her eyes filled with fear and I felt good knowing that she was experiencing pain, the way James must have at her expense. I howled gleefully knowing I was so close, but pulled back sharply as I felt the sharp twang that radiated through my body signaling danger. The next second I felt him fly past me in an effort to protect her. In his moment of weakness I sent a full round house straight into him…

* * *

Manhattan, NY 1997

"Victoria! That was amazing. How did you manage that? He was coming straight at you and you dodged him. And that roundhouse you used to finish him off!"

My breathing was still labored as I strived for the oxygen I had refused to give myself during the fight and I could feel the sweat pouring down my body. Still, I did not care. I had won.

The dojo we were in was smaller than most. It was filled with fighters my age and my standard and yet it was me that had fought through them all to obtain victory.

"Kat," I gasped. "I told you I would win. Your surprise is insulting."

"I know Vix. But, I mean, come on! You're so good at this. You have this weird knack of always knowing when someone's gonna strike and you always manage to dodge and retaliate."

"It's called awareness. You could try it sometime."

Partially recovered I ran towards the trophy table and proudly collected my prize. The envious looks of my opponents was almost as welcome as the 15 inch gold trophy now held firmly beneath my arm. I walked slowly back to Katherine. Her large frame and height made her a clumsy fighter compared to my slender build. I knew that in the unlikely event of a fight between us in a final, there would be no competition.

"Kat, I need to go. My Dad's waiting"

"Cool," she replied. "By the way, how is…you know…everything?"

"Kat, if I needed reminding of the shambles of my life. I would have volounteered that information wouldn't I?" I snapped.

What A buffoon.

I turned on my heels and started my journey home, not caring if I had hurt her feelings. She knew the sensitivity of my private life and still she continued to rub into my face.

I let down my flaming orange hair as I walked. I had always liked the danger the color signified when people crossed me.

Practically a warning.

* * *

It took me less than 10 minutes to walk through the crowded streets of the city. I ignored everyone I passed, still deeply satisfied with my performance as well as anticipating the next fight that would take place next month.

As I reached for the door knob of my house, I felt it yank from my fingertips. My dad stood in the doorway. About 2 feet taller than me and considerably heavier, he grabbed me and shoved me inside.

"Where have you been?" he demanded.

He reeked of his usual booze and his slur and swagger indicated he was drunk., a common occurrence for him. I breathed heavily not wanting to lose my temper. After my mom's death, I promised her I wouldn't abandon him and it had taken everything in me to keep myself here with him for the last 2 years.

'I had the tournament remember,' I replied coolly. I really wasn't in the mood for his shit.

His eyes glanced down at the trophy I was still holding. He began to laugh maliciously.

'_You _won? How the hell did a pathetic failure like you win? Bribe one of the judges?'

I grimaced at the word 'failure'. I didn't fail at anything.

'I won because I was the best. End of story.'

'Well we both know _that_ isn't true,' he taunted. 'How did you win really?'

'Fuck you.'

My dad grabbed my arm and shoved me roughly against the wall. I banged my head on the cupboard behind me and slumped to the ground.

'Bitch, that trophy proves nothing.'

He grabbed my hair and pulled me up so that I was inches from his face. The smell of alcohol penetrated my senses and his rough hands were threatening to pull out every strand of hair I had. I felt sick.

'You want to _really_ fight?' he whispered dangerously.

I held back the tears that were threatening to fall. I'd be damned if I let him see weakness from me. I stared at him defiantly and my lips twisted into a sneer.

'You couldn't handle me.'

He roared and flung me across the room where I landed in a crumpled heap. He stalked past me aiming a kick that got me straight in the gut. I curled at the force of the impact and coughed. When I looked down my blood was splattered pathetically in front of me. I could hear his footsteps fading away down the hall and I pulled myself up.

The pain in my head was throbbing and I was gasping for breath for the second time that day. Regardless, I tenderly rose to my feet. Fuck sitting here and waiting for him to come back.

I had had enough of his shit and I was leaving. Tonight.

I grabbed my gym bag that I took to the tournament and dumped the sweaty gear on the floor. As quickly as I could, I hobbled to my room and packed the first clothes I saw and the picture of my mom that I had stared at for countless nights after her death. I felt guilty for breaking my promise to her but something told me that if she was still alive, she wouldn't begrudge me leaving this hell hole.

I crept out of my room, listening for my dad, not that this was necessary. I could usually sense when the bastard was near me. Noting the clear path, I headed straight for the front door and without a backwards glance crossed the threshold into the cold midnight air.

I had done it. I had made my divine escape.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** right so i totally forgot to to all this at the beginning of the last chapter...

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately all things Twilight belong to S. Meyer and i am just a copycat :(

* * *

Forks, Washington 2007

His reflexes were unlike anything I had ever seen and yet I reveled in his challenge, as opposed to feeling fearful. Revenge is a drug like no other: strengthener and motivator rolled into one. It was this that I used to fuel myself against him.

I danced around his numerous attacks, always aware of where he was coming from, just as I was sure he always knew where I was planning to go next. He must be gifted. How else could he react so swiftly?

A shriek came from the ground below as I finally connected once more with my opponent sending my fist into his face and leaping back to dodge his retaliation. A low growl ripped from my throat as I saw him pursue me further, his resilience unwavering. I was tired of this and it was time for it to end...

* * *

Manhattan, NY 1997

It had been 3 weeks since I had left home (if you could call it that). I had been crashing on Kat's sofa for the most part. My dad had come looking for me but Sofia, Kat's mom, denied my being there and after a rapid succession of insults regarding me and her, he left without another word. Sofia was actually really cool and had even given me a job at the diner she managed.

Which was where I was now.

It was late, around 11, and blissfully close to closing time. There were a still a couple of people finishing off their orders and I mentally urged them to hurry up so I could leave and grab a quick training session with Kat before her mom forced us to sleep. The fight was next week and I was determined to obtain another title and recognition of my superiority.

I gazed out of the window impatiently and that's when I saw him.

It felt like the breath had been knocked out of my body and every drop of blood inside me yearned for me to escape, screaming at my brain to acknowledge danger.

I didn't care though. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and would ever see. Skin as pale as snow and features that could only have been carved with the utmost precision out of the finest substance available, he walked – no, glided – with the most graceful gait imaginable.

I stared at him transfixed. He must have realized he was being watched as he turned to look at me. I gasped as I noticed his eyes were a brilliant crimson, sending my already nervous body into overdrive demanding I run away and never look back. Still I did not move. He was angelic and I couldn't help but gawk in the face of this undeniable god.

He now stared at me with curiosity and what seemed like…hunger?

Faster than I thought possible he had altered direction and strolled right into the diner and to the counter which I was standing behind.

'C-can I help you?' I asked pathetically.

_Pull yourself together, ass wipe_ I thought furiously. I was Victoria Larson and nobody made me nervous.

'Yes, I think you can.'

If I wasn't already out of my mind with awe, there was no doubt about it now. His voice was like velvet, intoxicating my mind and drowning out the warnings I could feel pulsating down my spine. His sweet scent was hypnotic ensuring that it was him, and only him, that I paid attention to.

'I've been _famished_ all day and would love it if you could recommend me something. Or, better yet, perhaps you could surprise me and then…_dine with me_?'

His invitation was so irresistible that I hardly noticed the slight sneer that accompanied the last three words.

'y-yes that would b-be great,' I managed to stammer back.

'Preferably alone,' he added with a smile that I would remember for eternity.

Urgently I announced the diner was closing and ushered the other customers out without paying heed to the grumbles of complaints and dissatisfaction. The Adonis waiting for me was far more important than them anyway.

I hastily shut the door and flipped the sign so that, to the rest of the world, it read 'closed' and I turned around only to find that he was now inches away from me.

'Finally. I thought they would never leave and I would have to have my way with you with them watching. It would have been a great shame to have to dispose of them all after, especially as really it is only you that I want.'

His voice had dropped to a dangerous octave and for the first time I felt a different and unfamiliar feeling. Fear.

'y-your way…?'

'Yes, there is something about you. You're blood it…calls to me. It's nothing personal. I'm sorry, but tonight I'm going to kill you.'

I gasped as he placed his hands on my slender waist. Ice penetrated the fabric of my sweater and his grasp held me still. I could feel him coming closer.

It was then that I reacted.

I drew back the palm of my hand and thrusted it up into his jaw. Without registering the crack that vibrated though my wrist I twisted myself out of his grip and aimed a full roundhouse on the other side of his gorgeous face.

He caught my ankle in mid air and twisted it spinning me to the floor, laughing madly as he did so.

I landed on my ass. However, I was never one for being caught off guard and I spun my leg around to try and sweep him off his feet. The impact alone felt like I had kicked pure concrete and another snap reverberated throughout my body causing me to scream in pain.

He cut the sound short by grabbing me at the neck and lifting me to his eye-level.

'Oh dear. It seems such a waste to kill you. Not many have the strength to fight back. And to your credit, I almost felt that swipe at my face. Almost.'

I glared at him, not understanding how this face of wonder could be uttering such evil words.

'What are you?' I gasped through the fingers clutching my neck.

He pulled me closer and whispered simply: 'Death.'

I felt him inhale and breathe out in complete lust. A lust, I realized, that was for my blood. He brought me closer still and I felt my conscious slipping away and his grip tightened.

Despite the blackness closing in on me, one thing was still clear. His skin on mine was causing an electricity to shoot through me. A current so potent that even through my apprehension I was being kept alive because of it.

And his arctic lips ghosting across the skin of my neck did nothing but fuel by rapidly growing infatuation.

As I closed my eyes and gave in to the darkness, I focused solely on the drug-like scent of his breath against the base of my throat and shuddered…

…in anticipation.

* * *

**A/N:** so yeah thats the second chapter =]

hope you like.

please R&R. really want to know how people respond. next chapter is in the works and should be up within a couple of days


	3. Chapter 3

Forks, Washington 2007

The force of his blow to my chest sent me crashing into a tree. His golden eyes gleamed as he sped towards me, thinking victory was near. His human's survival was crucial to him.

And it clouded his judgment, giving me the upper hand.

Without thinking I leapt from the damaged bark, using the strong root to propel me forwards right into his approaching form. He hissed as we collided, forcing us both to the ground.

Relying solely on instinct I untangled myself from him and flew towards where she stood. Her blood was pulsating through her veins at a rate that betrayed her frenzy. Our eyes locked. Crimson and mud. And I knew I was close…

* * *

Manhattan, NY 1997

'James, what are you doing?'

A voice as delicate as wind chimes pierced the air lifting me once more from the surrounding blackness threatening to pull me under.

I opened my eyes and glanced to the door where a woman as beautiful as the man – James? - about to kill me stood. Her alabaster skin glistened in the moonlight and her petite form was even more graceful than his. Her black hair fell elegantly around the perfect features on her face and upper back contrasting her perfect complexion.

'I told you to come back an hour ago.' Her accent had traces of the Deep South suggesting she was a long way from home.

'Oh Tatiana, I'm just having a little fun. You shouldn't worry so much, love,' James lazily replied.

He let me go and I sank to the floor, my throat on fire. Clearly he wasn't worried that I would escape. Insanely, I missed the contact of his skin as much as I welcomed the relief from the rush of oxygen through my freed airways.

I weighed out my options. They had distracted each other and I looked for an escape. The door was blocked but the window was free. The glass would break if I dived through and…

A laugh that was as beautiful as it was sinister cut through the air like wildfire.

'She hopes to escape,' the woman cackled. 'James, you've found a feisty one.'

Faster than light, she was in front of me and crouched down so that, once again, I was looking into scarlet, dangerous eyes.

'There's something about her though,' she said softly.

'I felt it too,' James replied. 'I thought maybe it was just me. She even tried to fight me off.'

'Perhaps…I mean when we return to Texas we could use…'she trailed off pensively.

I had no clue what she was suggesting but her thoughtfulness was delaying my death and I was already thinking of another way out of this mess.

'What's your name, child?'

It took me a full 10 seconds to realize she was talking to me. She looked barely older than 23 so in what way was I a child to her?

'Who wants to know?' I defiantly answered.

'Hmm, she may be difficult to control though,' she carried on in her contemplative state.

'Tatiana, I'm starving. Let me have her and we can leave,' James demanded. 'She's nothing.'

I felt a stab in my chest at his last phrase. How ridiculous I felt to be wishing after this apparent murderer and he just thought of me as a useless victim.

'No,' Tatiana answered decisively. 'We shall keep her. Her new strength will no doubt improve our chances at home and I have a feeling that once Turned she will have even more to offer.'

At this she turned to me and spoke enticingly, 'You're worst nightmare and happiest dream are about to come true, child.'

She took my chin in her cold hand and lifted my head.

'She will be very beautiful,' she added. 'What's your name?'

Under her intense glare my resolve faltered.

'Victoria.'

What the hell was going on? Two of the most beautiful people I had ever seen were standing right in front of me, debating whether to kill me or not. I hadn't seen one weapon either, not that I thought they needed one. Their marble-like skin was just as hard as it looked.

'Well Victoria,' she said smiling in a manic sort of way. 'We were lucky to find you. Whether you agree, well, it is irrelevant. In, say, 3 days however I'm sure you won't mind the bit that comes next.'

'What are you…?'

'Hush. Its best you don't think about it.'

With that she turned my head to the side and leaned close to my neck. I felt her lips draw back and her impossibly white teeth graze the skin. Then she bit down.

And the pain began…

* * *

**A/N: **Please R&R and i will try and update soon!


End file.
